


A Wedding and Reception

by welshgirl1148



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welshgirl1148/pseuds/welshgirl1148
Summary: Sirius Black has just returned from his firstborn daughters wedding, and finds himself with his wife Hermione going back over there memories of the day and night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim on either of these characters they all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling all I can claim is the plot line and any new Character/s I may or create I make no money from this. 
> 
> This is one of the many snippets (extra's) that I will be posting, remember these ones are all from the main story Surprise at the request of the reviewers from my Fanfiction account.

Sirius Black sat down with a huge sigh as he poured himself a tumbler of whiskey, he had undone the top two buttons of his shirt, his jacket had been discarded long ago and his cravat was undone hanging around his neck as he run his hand through his messy Black hair.

Sirius looked up when he saw his wife walk in he watched as she sat down next to him with a glass of wine and smiled slightly ''Hi.''

Hermione smiled at her husband ''Hey, you alright.''

''Oh yeah I'm fine just thought I'd have a drink I still can't believe that our little girl is married.''

Hermione smiled ''Yeah, it was a wonderful day, they were so happy and she looked so beautiful, the best part though for me was seeing you proudly walk her down the aisle and the father daughter dance it was perfect.''

Sirius smiled slightly as he thought back to the wedding and party they'd just returned from.

**~ Start of Memory ~**

_(knock, knock) ''Hello.''_

_''Hi Dad.''_

_Sirius stood there in the doorway in stunned silence as he entered the room and shut the door ''You look beautiful princess.''_

_''Thanks Dad, you look rather handsome to.''_

_Sirius grinned ''I know your mother thinks so to.''_

_Lyra rolled her eyes at her father ''Dad am I doing the right thing.''_

_Sirius furrowed his brow ''What do you mean doing the right thing, you love him don't' you.''_

_''Yes so very much.''_

_''And you want to spend the rest of your life with him and eventually have a family with him.''_

_''Oh yes definitely he's my soul mate.''_

_''Then your doing the right thing, your happy, you love each other he's a good enough guy still not the best as no one is good enough for my little girl but he'll treat you right, this is your turn baby girl.''_

_Lyra looked at her father with tears in her eyes ''Yeah.''_

_Sirius chuckled ''Come here you daft thing, your just nervous it's normal.''_

_Lyra embraced her father ''Was you nervous with mum.''_

_''Oh Merlin yes I was terrified, I was worried she'd come to her senses and realise she was marrying an old man and run the other way.'' he said chuckling ''Your uncle Remus just_ _told me to get over myself and pushed a glass of whiskey into my hand while your uncle Harry laughed.''_

_Lyra laughed as well imagining her father scared was just hard to do as he'd always been brave and her hero she'd never seen him scared not really ''I can't believe you were scared, I've never seen you scared.''_

_''Oh believe me princess there have been many times I've been scared I may not show it but I have been, but enough about me, dry your eyes and lets go get you married before your young man panics and thinks you'll change your mind, I mean there is still time.''_

_''Dad.'' Lyra said rolling her eyes pleased that her mother had charmed her makeup to be waterproof_

_Sirius chuckled ''Okay then had to try, I love you princess I'm so proud of you, you my little surprise baby there's not a day that goes by that I'm not proud at your achievements, and thank Merlin that you inherited your mothers brains and intelligence.''_

_''I love you to Daddy.''_

_Sirius smiled and cleared his throat trying to hold back the tears ''Yes, right my lady.''_

_''Thank you kind sir.'' Lyra said laughing as she linked her arm through her fathers and they left the room and made there way down the grand staircase they were in a top hotel that her Uncle Blaise owned it was the most talked about hotel and held many parties and occasions here it was just one of the many others he owns and he'd arranged it so she'd have the best grand room for her wedding reception but first was the wedding which was also taking place in the hotel's chapel which was situated behind the hotel on the grounds._

_Sirius nodded to the driver when the door opened for them to climb into the limo. 'You okay.''_

_''Yeah, excited and nervous, I hope we'll be as happy as you and mum are.''_

_''Don't' worry you will be as long as you love and respect each other as well as listen and understand each other you'll have a strong marriage and besides I may not be pleased your marrying but Alex he's a good guy and he is head over heals for you.''_

_Sirius looked up when they reached the path that would lead them to the chapel, he guided his daughter into the building and gave the thumbs up to Luna who was waiting with his wife he watched as she scurried off to go and tell Kingsley who was marrying them that they were ready._

_Hermione smiled at her daughter ''You look beautiful darling.''_

_''Thanks mum.'' she turned and smiled at her little sister and brother before she saw her best friend Lily and of course Albus, Charlus and Jade who was standing with the Lupin's Jacob and Hope lastly her eyes come to rest on her three year old niece Cordelia who was the flower girl and page boy Austin who happened to be James son. Standing next to her sister-in-law Jodie and friend of course ''Wow you guys look brilliant.'' she also smiled at her aunt Luna's and Uncle Blaise son and daughter Antonio and Isla._

_Lily approached and hugged her best friend and god sister ''You look stunning.''_

_Jodie smiled ''You look great Ly, right well I'd better get in there, Louisa you coming?''_

_Lyra smiled when her sister-in-law and James wife walked into the hall Fred's fiancé was already in there_

_Sirius heard the music start up and kissed his wife as she hurried in they watched as Cordelia and Austin enter first followed by Emma, Albus, Charlus, Jade, Jacob, Hope, Antonio, Isla and Daniel before he saw Lily who was Lyra's maid of honour hug her and enter which then meant it was time for them to go._

_Sirius began the walk down the aisle with his daughter on his arm and eventually come to a stop he turned around and kissed her on each cheek before giving Alex her hand ''Look after my little girl.'' he made sure he got a nod from him before he stepped back and joined his wife. He watched as Kingsley stepped up_

_''Who gives this woman to this man?''_

_''Her mother and I.'' Sirius voice rang out allowing the ceremony to begin._

_''Dear beloved we are gathered here today to witness the bonding and joining of the souls of Lyra and Alex.'' Kingsley cleared his throat ''Before I continue I need to ask those here present if there is a reason why this wedding must not go ahead or may you forever hold your peace''_

_Lyra waited those couple of seconds and relaxed when Kingsley continued_

_''Alex, Lyra if you would both face each other and take each others hand you can exchange any vows.''_

_Sirius tuned the vows out as he found his mind drifting to when his little girl was born and all the times they spent together with her growing up he was smiling as he saw the love in Alex eyes when he looked at his daughter he was proud of his daughter he was proud of all his kids despite his grumblings about Alex he did like the boy he was honest and worshiped Lyra what more could a father ask for he was pulled out of his thoughts when he watched Alex take the ring._

_''Alex if you will repeat after me I Alexander Christopher Ramsey do take thee Lyra Lily Black to be my lawful wedded wife,'' Kingsley began slowly_

_''I Alexander Christopher Ramsey do take thee Lyra Lily Black to be my lawful wedded wife.''_

_''Do you promise to lover her, honour her, cherish her at all times, will you support her in both sickness and in health for richer or poorer till death do you part.''_

_''I Promise.'' Alex slid the ring on over her finger kissing it when it was on._

_''Lyra the ring if you please.''_

_Lyra smiled and took the ring from Lily and waited for him to speak again_

_''I Lyra Lily Black do take thee Alexander Christopher Ramsey to be my lawful wedded husband.'' Kingsley said smiling gently._

_''I Lyra Lily Black do take thee Alexander Christopher Ramsey to be my lawful wedded husband.''_

_''Do you promise to love him, honour him, cherish him at all times, will you support him in both sickness and in health for richer or poorer till death do you part.''_

_''I will.'' Lyra took the thick band and slid it onto her husbands hand she could see her mother was in tears and that her father was just holding on by a thin thread._

_Kingsley was beaming trying to hold back the tears himself ''By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.''_

_Sirius watched as Alex and Lyra kissed he chuckled when he heard the cat calls coming from there friends and family he was pleased for them he was desperately going to miss her but this was her adventure to take._

_''May I proudly present to you Mr and Mrs Ramsey.'' Kingsley said clapping as everyone else did the same when the couple walked down the aisle together he looked over and caught Sirius looking a little red around the eyes and chuckled it was still strange to see Sirius Black cry same with Harry._

**~ End of Memory ~**

Sirius smiled ''Yeah it was pretty perfect they were very happy, I must admit Blaise and Luna did a wonderful job on having the room decorated for the reception.''

Hermione smiled ''I know it was stunning, it could have given the Yule ball a run for it's money, I liked the balcony that overlooked the beautiful grounds.''

Sirius smiled ''Yeah it was nice, although I think your cake was definitely the centre of attention, Lyra was telling me she didn't want to cut it until I told her you took at least a dozen pictures.''

Hermione smiled ''Well it had to be perfect for them, and there were a lot of guests I mean our kids are quite popular not forgetting our extended family.''

Sirius grinned ''Yeah they are aren't they, it was a great night Minerva was in just as much tears as she was at Regs and James double wedding.''

''Yeah, she was always fond of them she told me she secretly called, Reg, James and Lyra the Jr Trio as they reminded her of me and Harry.'' she said chuckling ''It's a shame Dumbledore wasn't around for the weddings.''

Sirius nodded ''Not physically but he was there watching over them, as were James, Lily and your parents I'm sure of it, but your right the reception was perfect.''

Hermione nodded as it was her turn to think back to the wedding reception it went of perfectly.

**~ Start of Memory ~**

_Hermione smiled when the DJ announced the couples first dance ''Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome our bride and groom for there first dance. She watched on as they danced along to there chosen song What my heart wants to say by Gareth Gates she smiled they both just seemed to be smiling and laughing as they danced around the room, she knew her husband was up to dance next and she couldn't' help but have tears in her eyes as she listened to the lyrics it was beautiful she could see everyone smiling with tears in there eyes or just pure happiness she looked over and saw Harry, Remus, Kingsley, Minerva and Molly with tears shining in there eyes._

_''Hey.''_

_Hermione smiled at her husband ''They look so happy.''_

_Sirius chuckled and wiped his wife's face as the tears run down her cheeks ''Yeah they do.'' he said softly.'' as he sat by with his arm around his wife's shoulders as he watched his daughter and son-in-law dance, they could make out the slight words exchanged to each other as they continued to watch._

**_You're amazing, so amazing, have I told you enough?_ **

**_You're an angel, my guardian angel_ **

**_God knows I, I've been blessed with love_ **

_Alex and Lyra looked at each other smiling as she sung the first part of the song, only to be followed by her husband._

_**But if I'd be gone tomorrow** _

_**Would you know how deep my love goes?** _

_**Have I ever told you, you're the one?** _

_**''Have I? came Alex's soft voice and raised brow.** _

_**Lyra chuckled ''Of course''** _

_**If the words don't come my way** _

_**I hope you still know, I hope it still shows** _

_**If the words don't come my way** _

_**I hope you still know what my heart wants to** **say**_

_Lyra looked up at her husband as he began to sing along to the song again his voice was soft and smooth she couldn't' stop looking into his stunning blue eyes. ''I love you.'' she whispered and smiled when he kissed her chastely before continuing to dance and look in each others eyes._

**_A love so tender, I surrender to this feeling so true_ **

**_My affirmation, my inspiration_ **

**_Darling I, I've been blessed with you_ **

_Sirius and Hermione were full of smiles as they watched there daughter dance around the floor._

**_If the words don't come my way_ **

**_I hope you still know, I hope it still shows_ **

**_If the words don't come my way_ **

**_I hope it still shows I hope you still know what my heart wants to say_ **

_''Is he singing?'' Sirius asked surprised when he could make out his lips moving_

_''I think he is, that's sweet.'' Hermione said chuckling ''I remember when you sung on our first date.''_

_Sirius just smiled at her he still stood firm that the date he took her on was the best he'd ever taken her on._

_**But if I'll be gone tomorrow** _

_**Would you know how deep my love goes?** _

_**If I was gone forever, would you know how much I care?** _

_''I can't believe that will be our lily in a couple of weeks.'' Ginny said smiling from the other side of her best friend_

_Hermione laughed ''I know, I can't wait to see Harry with the father daughter dance, I mean I think he's only danced a handful of time, the yule ball, your wedding, our wedding and that's it.'' she said chuckling_

_Ginny laughed ''I know, he looked so uncomfortable, but I think he'll push though it after all it is for his little lily flower.'' she said rolling her eyes fondly at her husbands nickname for there daughter._

**_That you make me feel like flying_ **

**_That I'm sailing on your ocean_ **

**_That every time you look at me, you see it in my eyes_ **

_''I love you'' Lyra said smiling at him happily_

_Alex chuckled ''I love you more.''_

**_If the words don't come my way_ **

**_I hope you still know, I hope it still shows_ **

**_If the words don't come my way_ **

**_I hope you still know, I hope it still shows_ **

**_If the words don't come my way_ **

**_I hope you still know what my heart wants to say_ **

_Lyra smiled and as he stopped to take a breath she decided to sing the last part of the song all while smiling with love in her eyes she could see her mum in the corner being comforted by her father she knew her mother would be in tears._

**_If the words don't come my way_ **

**_I hope you still know, I hope it still shows_ **

**_If the words don't come my way_ **

**_I hope you still know, I hope it still shows_ **

**_I hope you still know what my heart wants to say_ **

_Everyone in the hall clapped and cheered as they finished there dance and it wasn't' long until the DJ was announcing the father daughter dance. Hermione was beaming at her little girl she was proud of her she knew that Alex would look after her._

**~ End of Memory ~**

''They chose the perfect song for there first dance I must admit it's clearly how he felt about her and how she feels about him, however the best was your dance, Everyone come over and were complementing you on your choice.''

Sirius smiled ''Well its like you said It kind of spoke to me you know I did love her first and giving her up is hard for me to do.'' he smiled softly as he thought back to the dance he shared with his daughter and how emotional he was.

**~ Start of Memory ~**

_''Would you welcome to the floor for the father daughter dance Sirius and Lyra, with I loved her first.'' announced the DJ and he switched the disk over to the right one and pressed play allowing the music to flow._

_''Go on love.''_

_Sirius kissed his wife she dint' know what song he'd chosen but he felt it said everything he felt he approached his daughter and Alex ''May I have this dance.''_

_''Of course.''_

_Sirius took his daughter into his arms ''You look so beautiful, I loved the song.''_

_''Really.''_

_''Yes, I think it was perfect for you both I mean like I said I might complain about him but I can see he loves you and it clearly showed in the song and the way he looked at you.''_

_Lyra was smiling at her father as she was held securely in his arms she was shocked by the beginning of the lyrics._

**_Look at the two of you dancing that way_ **

**_Lost in the moment and each others face_ **

**_So much in love you're alone in this place_ **

**_Like there's nobody else in the world_ **

**_I was enough for her not long ago_ **

**_I was her number one_ **

**_She told me so_ **

**_And she still means the world to me_ **

**_Just so you know_ **

**_So be careful when you hold my girl_ **

**_Time changes everything_ **

**_Life must go on_ **

**_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_ **

_''Are you happy'' Sirius asked softly_

_Lyra nodded ''Very Happy.''_

_Sirius smiled ''I'm glad, I still can't believe my little girl is all grown up and married, you know it was so hard for me to let you go.'_

_Lyra chuckled ''I know I could feel you trying to hold me in place.'' her eyes were laughing as she looked into a matching pair of grey eyes_

_Sirius gave her a mock scowl ''I was not.''_

_''You were dad I had to tug my hand so you would remember where we were and let me go.''_

_''Oh right I didn't notice.''_

_Lyra laughed ''Okay if you say so dad.''_

_''Yes I do say so and I'm your father so what I say goes.'' Sirius lift her up in the air before placing her down and twirling her as the song come to an end._

_**But I loved her first and I held her first** _

_**And a place in my heart will always be hers** _

_**From the first breath she breathed** _

_**When she first smiled at me** _

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep** _

_**And I prayed that she'd find you someday** _

_**But it's still hard to give her away** _

_**I loved her first** _

_''Oh Daddy you know you'll always be my hero and number one.''_

_''And you'll always be my little girl, with a smile that could melt my heart and get you out of trouble.'' he said chuckling as he spun her around the room smiling when the words were being sung again._

_**How could that beautiful woman with you** _

_**Be the same freckle face kid that I knew** _

_**The one that I read all those fairy tales to** _

_**And tucked into bed all those nights** _

_**And I knew the first time I saw you with her** _

_**It was only a matter of time** _

_Lyra looked up at her father with tears pouring down her face she'd dreamed of this day for a long time dancing with her father at on her wedding day she smiled widely when his familiar voice sang she closed her eyes and let it wash over her she'd heard it so many times when she was little and he'd sing to her or when he'd read her a story like it said in the lyrics._

**_But I loved her first and I held her first_ **

**_And a place in my heart will always be hers_ **

**_From the first breath she breathed_ **

**_When she first smiled at me_ **

**_I knew the love of a father runs deep_ **

**_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_ **

**_But it's still hard to give her away_ **

**_I loved her first_ **

_As the song come to an end Sirius found his arms full of his crying daughter and he just held her tight scrunching his eyes together trying to blink back the tears he subtly wiped his eyes with his hand ''Come on it will be time to cut the cake soon and then you got the flower toss or what ever it's called.''_

_''The bouquet toss dad, and yeah I guess we should cut the cake, although I find it hard to cut it's so perfect.''_

_Sirius smiled at his daughter and chuckled ''Don't worry your mother took lots of pictures of it, I assure you no one will be able to forget what it looked like.'' he said laughing ''You know what your mothers like.''_

_''Yeah she's the best, I love you daddy.''_

_''I love you to Princess, I always will.'' he wiped her tears away and guided her over to there table where his wife was sat with a tear stained face he also noticed that his daughter-in-law, Ginny, Alexia who was Remus wife and both Angelina and Luna all the same state as his wife while Remus eyes were slightly glassy the same with Harry's and Georges he chuckled ''Oi you lot cheer up it's a wedding,''_

_He then turned to look at Alex ''And you I hope you listened to the part of the song where it says you better be careful when you hold my girl.''_

_''Don't worry I will'' Alex said seriously but with a smile on his face. ''And don't take this the wrong way but well you and Hermione scare me but Lyra well she terrifies me I mean no one wants to be on the end of her wand or feel the wrath and anger from her, so I assure you if I did hurt her there wouldn't be anything left for you to come after she'd have dealt with me of that I'm sure.'' he said smiling when everyone laughed_

_''Just like her mother.'' came Harry's quick response which got him a glare from both Hermione and his niece._

_''Harry James Potter if you don't watch what your saying I'll be refreshing your memory of just why you don't want to anger me.'' Hermione watched in amusement as Harry pretended to zip up his lip and throw away the key before she looked back and caught her husband chuckling ''Oh and what's so funny oh wonderful husband of mine?''_

_Sirius found himself smiling and chuckling at both his wife's and daughters faces despite him trying to be serious ''Sorry It's just his face when you told him you'd happily show him why people fear your temper, and well I will give you this Alex I know people have said to you over the years you got guts to marry into the black family but what you need to remember is your marrying the child of my wife and if anything that is what people should be saying you got the guts for.''_

_''Yes well Mione here has always been a bit of a handful, a real trouble maker, and well we all knew that any child of Hermione Granger was going to be a force to reckon with so I say congratulations your going to need it as you'll have your hands full.''_

_'' **GEORGE WEASLEY!** '' Hermione began but turned her ire on her husband ''And you can stop laughing she's half yours you know, I didn't make her all by myself did I'' came her sarcastic reply and a grimace from her son and daughter as they had obviously thought of how she'd been conceived._

_Sirius gave a slight chuckle ''Yes love your right, sorry ignore me.''_

_''I think I will.''_

_''Well I don't' care handful or not, I wouldn't' change her for the world I like a challenge.'' Came Alex's voice as he smiled lovingly at his wife_

_''Nice save there Alex, you'll do just fine.'' Remus said smoothly._

_''She sure has him trained.'' George said joining in on the laughter._

_Lyra grinned ''Dad you best be good or you could be sleeping on the couch tonight.''_

_Sirius mock glared at his daughter but the laughter in his eyes gave him away ''Oh don't you start, now are we cutting this cake or not I've been fancying a piece all day.''_

_''Yes lets, mum you took pictures didn't' you.''_

_''Of course I have darling.''_

_Sirius siled ''Great now lets go cut that cake.''_

_Hermione smiled and followed Lyra and her husband towards the cake she felt Sirius grab her hand when they got near the cake as they stood back and watched._

_Sirius was happily watching with his wife by his side and he just stood back and clapped when they cut the cake for the first time as husband and wife and a lone tear made it's way down his cheek as he watched them feed each other and kiss tenderly his little girl was a married woman now._

**~ End of Memory ~**

''Yeah it was pretty intense, but I just felt it was important I was afraid that I wouldn't' be able to explain how much she meant to me fully I mean there aren't' enough words so I thought the song was perfect it told her all that I wanted her to know, but I'll tell you one thing I am not ready for Emma to marry.''

Hermione chuckled ''You don't have to worry you have a long time yet same with Daniel thank god I don't' think I could face loosing another son.''

Sirius grinned he remembered it took a while for his wife to warm up to Jodie as she didn't' like that she was loosing Regulus actually he was quicker of accepting Alex than she was with Jodie he still remembered the muttering and complaining she did when ever they would leave together, he knew his wife loved Jodie deep down but couldn't' and didn't want to let another woman take care of her baby.

''I love you.''

Hermione smiled at her husband ''I love you to, now drink up and lets get to bed I'll help keep your mind off Lyra being married.'' she said chuckling ''besides it's been a long and emotional day and we promised we'd watch Delia for Reg and Jodie tomorrow.''

Sirius gave his wife a smile he loved being a grandfather although it makes him feel more old than he already was, he drunk his whiskey and watched as she did the same before he took her hand ''Ready.''

Hermione smirked ''Depends on what you mean by ready, yes I'm ready for bed if that's what your asking.'' she smirked at her husbands smouldering grey eyes.

''I assure you wife that you will not be getting any sleep yet, we have the house to ourselves Emma and Dan are at Harry and Ginny's until the afternoon and our darling granddaughter won't be over until late morning.''

Hermione sighed when he leant over to kiss her she retuned his kiss and then pulled back ''Come on then, you best get a move on if you don't' want me falling to sleep.'' she said jumping up and running out the room smiling when she heard her husbands footsteps following behind her she knew full well she wouldn't be getting any sleep till later but she wouldn't have it any other way.

**THE END**

**Songs: What my heart wants to say by Gareth Gates & I loved her first by Heartland (I don't own these songs)**

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, and comment it would mean a lot.
> 
> If you leave reviews and comment please be kind and gentle at least I appreciate any advice but no Flames please as it can really make people feel down, and I enjoy writing, I may not be the best, I may be awesome I don't know all I know is no one and I certainly don't want to be hearing how crap or stupid or even terrible the story is constantly I understand there will be people who didn't' like that's fine it's opinions but there's a difference between constructive criticism and plain mean. 
> 
> Also please remember it is a FANFIC things are going to be different and characters are going to seem different occasionally from Cannon but that's all down to it being a Fanfic you get to play around with the characters that JK created to make your own story. 
> 
> But until the next Snippet, stay safe.


End file.
